This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In some instances, it is impractical for a vehicle to travel to a gas station or the like to be refueled. Construction sites are an example. These sites are often remotely located and employ numerous pieces of construction equipment such as trucks, bulldozers, and other vehicles having engines that need to be refueled periodically. Since it is not practical for these pieces of construction equipment to travel very far, it is preferable to bring a refueling option to the construction site so that the equipment can be refueled without having to travel very far.
One example of a typical refueling option is a single-walled spherical tank that contains fuel. Precautions are often mandated for ecological reasons to minimize contamination of the environment in the event of a leak in the tank. Typical of such precautions are berms and/or bladders that surround the tank to contain any fuel that may leak from the tank. Unfortunately, these precautions are expensive, are not easy to maintain, and may not totally be effective.